Evergreen
by LioLiet
Summary: Naruto berjanji akan membuat Hinata melupakan cinta yg menyakitinya dahulu, tapi ternyata dia tak sanggup menepati janji itu dengan alasan yg dia sembunyikan dari Hinata. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu Naruto-kun. kita bahkan sudah melakukan itu.. a-aku menyesal"/"Naruto tak seperti yang kau pikir, Hinata. kurasa sudah saatnya kau tau yang sebenarnya"/"Neji-niisan.." bad summary


**Evergreen (fiction) by LioLiet**

**Evergreen Lyric by HYDE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, dan segala kecacatan Author lainnya**

**If you don't like, please don't read. Simple **

**Enjoy reading..**

_I lie awake beside the windowsill_

_Like a flower in the vase_

_A moment caught in glass.._

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me.._

_To a sleepy dreamy haze_

_A sense of summer days.._

pagi kembali datang setelah malam berlalu, bulan beranjak dari tempatnya dan digantikan oleh matahari. Matahari yang selalu membawa sinar hangatnya kebumi dan menyinarinya dengan tulus ikhlas. Disebuah ruangan disalah satu rumah sakit, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengerjap kerjapkan matanya ketika pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela yang tirainya sudah terbuka mengenai wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia mengerjap kerjapkan matanya sembari menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Hmm, walaupun yang didapatinya hanya bau rumah sakit, tapi ia tetap nikmati sebagai udara pagi yang segar. Seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan jika pagi datang. Lalu matanya yang sebiru saphire menyapu keseluruh ruangan. Seketika pemuda itu tersenyum kecil tatkala mendapati seorang suster berambut blonde tengah menata bunga diatas meja tinggi yang terletak disamping ranjangnya.

"Good morning, Naruto" sang suster menyapa pemuda pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Flowers for today is Lily.." Naruto melirik bunga berkelopak panjang warna putih yang sedang ditata oleh suster blonde tersebut

"Of course, because this is one of your favorite"

Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang suster "Thank you, Ellen"

Ellen McCartney, nama suster yang sudah 6 bulan ini merawatnya. Ia adalah suster pribadi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan merawat Naruto selama dirumah sakit. Minato telah percaya padanya. Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan supel sangat cocok dengan Naruto yang ceria dan bersemangat, tak heran kalau mereka sudah bersahabat sejak seminggu berkenalan.

Naruto menggeliat pelan. Seolah tau akan kebiasaan pasien sekaligus sahabatnya ini, Ellen segera menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa sebuah album berwarna kuning yang selalu dilihatnya setiap pagi.

"Mari kubantu" Ellen membantu Naruto untuk duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. Lalu ia meletakkan album tersebut kepangkuan Naruto.

"Thank you Ellen." Sekali lagi, pemuda berkulit tan itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang suster. "Bagaimana kencanmu semalam? Apakah Richard adalah tipe pacar yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada kencan antara aku dan Richard. Wajah yang polos dan terlihat baik tak menjamin kalau dia bukan lelaki buaya darat"

"Maksudmu Richard itu—"

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang gadis di cafe semalam. Yaah.. kupikir aku salah lihat, tapi ternyata tidak." Ellen menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu berat merasakan patah hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Bersyukurlah kau belum berpacaran dengannya. Lain kali kenalkan padaku jika ada lelaki yang dekat denganmu lagi. Aku akan menilai apakah dia layak untukmu atau tidak. Instingku ini dapat diandalkan loh!"

"Hahahaa.. Thank you so much! Aku kembali bersemangat. Kau tau? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan trauma dengan pria" Ellen tertawa menanggapi perkataan Naruto

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, okey? Nanti bisa bisa kau salah menyuntikkan obat padaku"

"Akan kulakukan jika kau mau"

"Dasar mengerikan!" Naruto bergidik.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah aku pergi mengambil sarapan dulu. Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, tunggu sampai aku datang" Ellen membereskan sisa sisa bunga yang dibawanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Baik suster Ellen!" sipirang menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Ruangan kembali kosong. Kini tatapan Naruto mengarah pada album kuning dipangkuannya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi untuk selalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran kenangan yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya dahulu tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya terlihat senang. Tetapi, tiba tiba saja mata birunya berubah sendu saat tangan kanannya membuka lembaran kelima dari album foto tersebut. Terlihat disana gambar dirinya dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo dengan poni rata yang terlihat anggun. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia dengan senyuman yang tersungging dari masing masing bibir. Dan.. Ingatannya pun melayang pada masa masa satu tahun yang lalu.

**###**

_If only i could stop the flow of time_

_Turn the clock to yesterday_

_Erasing all the pain.. Mm_

_I've only memories of happiness_

_Such pleasured we have shared_

_I do it all again.._

"Bagimana sih Naruto. Mengerjakan soal begini saja kau tidak bisa" terlihat disalah satu sudut kantin, Kiba sedang mengomeli sahabatnya.

"Hei, tidak ada soal Kimia yang tidak sulit. Mereka semua membuat otakku berputar putar dengan atom, molekul dan zat zat aneh lainnya."

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Cepat kerjakan. Sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi." Kiba melirik arlojinya. Mereka harus kembali kekelas sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Iya.. Iya!" dengan wajah ditekuk Naruto mulai mengerjakan PR Kimianya. Padahal hari ini ia berencana untuk menyalin PR milik Kiba. Tetapi entah kenapa Kiba menolak dan menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan PR nya sendiri. Sahabatnya itu beralasan bahwa Naruto harus bisa mengerjakan soal soal Kimia sendiri agar nilainya pada mata pelajaran tersebut tidak bertambah buruk.

"Dasar cowok brengsek! Berani beraninya dia mempermainkan Hinata. Memangnya siapa dia?!" terdengar suara makian dari mulut seorang gadis.

"Sudahlah Ino-Chan.. t-tidak apa apa. Aku saja yang b-bodoh hingga tidak sadar k-kalau dia mempermainkanku.."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong Hinata. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada si Sabaku itu!"

Twitch!

Sebuah kedutan muncul didahi Naruto. Percakapan kedua cewek yang duduk tepat diseberang mejanya sangat menggangu konsentrasi berpikirnya dalam mengerjakan soal soal Kimia. Dan yang membuat Naruto bertambah kesal adalah waktu yang tersisa tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum masuk.

"Berisik sekali mereka. Dasar cewek" sungutnya

"Siapa suruh mengerjakan PR dikantin" alih alih membela, Kiba malah menyalahkan dirinya.

Naruto mendelik menatap Kiba melalui ekor matanya. Sedikit tidak terima, tapi apa boleh buat. Apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar adanya.

"Huaah! Susah sekali!" Naruto menggaruk garuk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal. Penyelesaian soal mengenai Termokimia dan Energitika membuat otaknya bertambah pusing.

"Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku tidak akan memberimu contekan lagi." Kiba menyodorkan buku Prnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan Naruto yang selalu mengandalkannya dalam mata pelajaran Kimia. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin melihat nilai Kimia Naruto yang kian merosot. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memberikan contekan kepada sahabatnya itu. Padahal Naruto sempat les privat dengan Iruka-Sensei tapi tak bertahan lama karena bosan. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Terimakasih Kiba. Kau yang paling hebat! Hahaha" Naruto tertawa lebar menerima contekan dari Kiba. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Ino dan Hinata diseberangnya sambil tersenyum girang seolah mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Padahal baru tadi ia mengumpat mereka berdua. Hanya Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Naruto, lalu gadis bermanik Lavender itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

**### **

"Ino-Chan, aku baik b-baik saja. Terimakasih kau p-perhatian padaku. Aku t-tidak ingin Neji-Niisan mengetahui hal ini.." Lirih seseorang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membalas. Aku hanya tak terima dengan perbuatannya. Jika dia ingin mempermainkan seorang gadis harusnya itu bukan kau, Hinata."

Naruto tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang duduk membelakanginya. Niat hati pergi ke rooftop sekolah untuk tidur tiduran malah terganggu dengan curhatan yang menurutnya sangat standar—patah hati karena diputusin pacar, lalu cerita kepada sahabat dan tak lama kemudian sahabatnya jadi uring uringan sendiri. Naruto melirik mereka sebentar. Aah kedua gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi saat dikantin. Oh tolonglah.. Sampai kapan mereka akan mebahas hal yang sama.

"Dasar lelaki! Semua sama saja. Seperti buaya"

Hei jangan sembarang bicara. Apa kau tidak ingat? Ayahmu juga lelaki. Naruto menatap gadis berambut pirang pucat—teman SMP nya itu dengan malas. Kenapa jadi dia yang berapi api? Padahal yang mengalami patah hati kan bukan dia, pikirnya.

"Tidak semua laki laki itu buaya." Naruto angkat bicara. Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"I-ino-Chan.. kurasa ada yang m-mendengar obrolan kita.." si manik lavender mencolek pinggang temannya.

"Hmm.. ya aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, lalu?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya lalu ia menatap mata Hinata dari jauh dengan intens. Gadis yang ditatap malah terlihat gugup dan sedikit ketakutan. "Tenang saja, aku takkan memberitahu Neji. hehehe" pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu terkekeh lalu bangun dan menghampiri kedua siswi tersebut.

"Ohisashiburi Hinata! Kupikir kau tak akan ke Tokyo lagi"

"N-naruto-Kun?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya "O-ohisashiburidesu..." balasnya malu malu.

"Kau Kenal dengan Naruto?"

"Oh Ino belum tau ya. Hinata dan aku adalah teman semasa SD. Tapi setelah kelulusan dia pindah ke Osaka mengikuti kedua orang tuanya." Naruto mengacak acak rambut indigo milik Hinata. Hinata menunduk. Perlakuan Naruto membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia rindu akan momen momen bersama Naruto saat SD dahulu. Walupun waktu itu mereka masih kecil, tapi setiap kegiatan yang ia lalui bersama Naruto masih melekat dalam ingatannya. Takkan terlupa. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, ditahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Hinata merasa sangat senang. Bahkan ia sedikit melupakan patah hatinya.

"Ne, kenapa tahun ini kau baru kembali ke Tokyo? Akan lebih baik jika setahun yang lalu."

"A-ayahku kembali b-bertugas di Tokyo, j-jadi aku baru s-sekarang—"

"Hai wakatta yo. Yang penting kau kembali, tidak masalah kapan waktunya. Hanya dengan bertemu denganmu saja itu sudah membuatku senang. Heheheh" Ia kembali terkekeh memamerkan gigi putihnya. Pernyataan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau adik sepupumu kembali ke Tokyo?" Naruto mengoper bola basket pada Neji

"Ah ya aku lupa. Kupikir kau tidak ingat dengan Hinata" Neji memasukkan bola ke ring. Lalu ia berjalan ketepi lapangan dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya.

"Belum jadi kakek kakek saja kau sudah pikun. Heh, aku takkan mungkin lupa dengan Hinata"

Neji tersenyum miring menanggapi ocehan temannya itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata semenjak SD. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih tetap dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengan kita." Naruto menghampiri Neji dan duduk disampingnya sambil meluruskan kaki.

"Kenapa manusia jaman sekarang lebih banyak mengeluh daripada bersyukur"

"Cih lagakmu seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengeluh saja" Naruto mencibir. Neji tak menghiraukan. Ia malah melempar handuk kecil yang penuh keringat kearah Naruto dan bergegas meraih tas ranselnya ketika Tenten melambai kearah Neji mengajak untuk pulangbersama.

"Gah! Jorok banget sih. Ini kan bau keringat!" Naruto meraung raung tak terima saat handuk tak berdosa itu bertengger diwajahnya.

"Ellen, aku bosan dikamar terus. Ayolah antarkan aku jalan jalan keluar" rengek Naruto

"Hei, kondisimu tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Semalam kan kita sudah mengelilingi taman rumah sakit ini" jawab Ellen. Agak susah baginya meredam semangat Naruto yang kadang meledak ledak.

"Padahal hari ini lumayan cerah. Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan." Naruto menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju jendela. "I used to play basketball when the sun shining."

Ellen tersenyum, ia tahu betul dahulu Naruto adalah kapten basket dan juga pemain nomor satu disekolah. Naruto yang cerita padanya dan dia percaya. Karena disalah satu halaman album kuning itu terdapat beberapa lembar foto yang mengabadikan momen momen pertandingan basket tingkat nasional. Salah satunya saat Naruto dan tim basket sekolahnya meraih tropy juara pertama. Ah~ kenangan terindah yang takkan terlupa.

"Sebenarnya waktu masih SD aku sangat iri dengan teman temanku terutama Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru" Naruto mulai bercerita. Ellen mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tentunya secara tidak langsung ia sudah kenal dengan tiga nama yang disebutkan pemuda pirang tersebut, karena terkadang Ellen menemani kegiatan pagi Naruto yang membuka buka album dan ia mengenalkan nama nama temannya pada sang suster.

"Mereka semua pintar. Tanpa harus belajar mereka selalu berada diposisi tiga besar saat pembagian rapor. Semua gadis dikelas, para guru, dan orang tua selalu memuji mereka. Bahkan Kiba bisa mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade IPA. Sedangkan aku, belajar mati matian saja belum tentu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Sasuke jago memanah. Dia juga tampan. Aku ingin seperti dia tapi tak bisa. Aku belajar memanah, tapi setiap aku membidik, busur panahku tak pernah tepat sasaran. Aku terus berlatih tapi tetap sama saja. Aku bosan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.." Naruto diam sebentar. Ia mengamati orang orang dihalaman rumah sakit dari balik jendela kamarnya dilantai 3.

Lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi "Neji. Dia jenius. Pamannya yang merupakan kepala klan Hyuuga sangat mengandalkannya. Neji ahli dalam ilmu bela diri terutama Judo. Saat ia sedang bertanding semua gadis meneriakkan namanya. Aku ingin seperti dia, tapi... Setelah aku melihat bagaimana latihan yang Neji jalani akhirnya aku mundur duluan sebelum mencobanya. Hahaha payah sekali aku ini. Sedangkan Shikamaru, kerjanya setiap hari hanya tidur dan bermalas malasan. Tapi kenapa dia bisa sangat pintar? Hahaha mungkin dia bisa mengerjakan soal matematika sambil tidur." Naruto terkekeh geli mengingat teman temannya. Ellen masih setia mendengarkan.

"Bahkan Kiba sahabatku, ia terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade IPA tingkat sekolah dasar saat kelas lima SD. Bukan aku tidak senang, tapi hal itu makin meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak berguna karena tidak satupun yang aku kuasai. Nilai matematikaku tidak pernah lebih dari angka enam. Begitu juga dengan nilai bahasa Inggris dan IPA. Tapi walaupun begitu, nilai mata pelajaran Olahraga ku sangatlah tinggi. Paling tinggi dikelas bahkan. Aku sangat senang dan menunjukkannya kepada ayah. Lalu ayah berkata 'anakku sangat hebat' aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hati aku sedih karena hanya itu yang bisa aku tunjukkan pada ayah." Naruto membalikkan kursi roda dan menatap Ellen dibelakangnya. "Lalu aku menceritakan keluh kesahku pada seorang teman. Tidak begitu dekat denganku, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin dengannya. Lalu dia bilang, aku harus menjadi diri sendiri. jika aku ingin berubah itu harus dengan niat dan tekad dari dalam diri ini untuk menjadi sesorang yang lebih baik, jangan karena terpengaruh dengan sesuatu yang sesaat saja. Karena hal itu tidak akan pernah membuat kita 'menang'. Dia juga memberiku masukan. Temukanlah apa yang aku sukai dan yang aku kuasai. Jika aku menekuni keduanya, pasti akan mendatangkan perubahan baik seperti yang kuinginkan. Yaaah walaupun temanku itu bicaranya tergagap, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai memperhatikan dia. Dan jika ada yang mengganjal dihatiku, aku segera berkonsultasi padanya. Dia bahkan masih SD saat itu, tapi kata katanya sangat dewasa. Aku suka sekali." Sambil tersenyum Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oleh karena itu, kau akhirnya mengembangkan kemampuan olahragamu terutama dalam bermain basket?" Ellen mengambil kesimpulan. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan disaat kelulusan, dia menghampiriku. Katanya, aku harus berusaha dalam mewujudkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dia tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menyerah. Hei aku juga tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk menyerah dalam segala hal. Termasuk penyakit ini.."

_This scenery is evergreen_

_As buds turn into leaves_

_The colours life and breathe_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_Your tears are falling silently_...

Hinata tergolek lemah diranjang UKS ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini karena kurang enak badan. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Neji tidak mengizinkannya masuk sekolah, tapi Hinata bersikeras untuk hadir karena ada ulangan harian Matematika dan Bahasa Jepang yang harus diikutinya. Merasa bosan, tangan mungil Hinata meraih ponselnya dari saku celana olahraga. Jari jemarinya lihai menekan nekan layar dan membuka galeri yang berisi foto fotonya dengan foto seorang cowok berambut merah. Ia terdiam memandangi foto tersebut. Foto itu diambil 1 bulan yang lalu ditaman bermain kota Osaka. Kencan terakhirnya sebelum putus dangan Gaara. Tak terasa tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"M-mengapa secepat i-ini hubunganku d-denganmu.." Lirih Hinata "Harusnya aku t-tau kalau kau t-takkan pernah bisa b-berubah. Harusnya a-aku mendengarkan p-perkataan orang orang t-tentangmu. S-segala keburukanmu.. tapi k-kenapa semua itu s-seperti tertutup saat aku d-dekat denganmu.." Perlahan lirihan itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil

"Baka.. Atashi wa b-baka..!" Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri. Walaupun terdengar pelan, tetapi intonasi suaranya sarat akan emosi dan kesedihan.

"Anata wa baka janai"

Hinata menegang. Dengan takut takut ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang tidur menyamping dan mendapati seseorang dibelakangya

"N-naruto-kun..?"

"Kau tidak bodoh. Lelaki itu yang bodoh. Dia tidak bisa melihat gadis baik dan tulus sepertimu. Jangan bersedih lagi ya" Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Hinata buru buru mendudukkan dirinya diranjang lalu menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya. Ia tidak tau jika di UKS ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"K-kenapa N-naruto-Kun ada d-disini?"

"Heehehe maaf maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Pelajaran dikelas sangat membosankan, jadi aku bolos" Naruto menunjuk ranjang paling pojok diruangan itu "Tadi aku duduk disana sambil main game"

Hinata menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Kau ini, masih sama seperti dulu ya. dan juga.. bertambah manis" tangan tan pemuda pirang itu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Ngomong ngomong, kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga? Kau sakit?"

"I-iya, aku t-tidak enak b-badan.." dengan susah payah Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Wajah putih itu memerah saking gugupnya.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu istirahat saja disini. Maaf ya sudah mengganggumu. Ja ne.." tangan pemuda itu kembali mengacak acak rambut indigo sang gadis dan berlalu pergi setelahnya. Hinata masih duduk mematung ditepi ranjang. Ia masih belum bisa menetralisir jantungnya yang dibuat berdetak kencang oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun..."

**TBC...**

fic kedua. terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca ataupun review :))

maaf kalo misalnya ini gak lebih bagus dari fic yang pertama.


End file.
